StarCraft version history/Patch 1.21
1.21.5 Features and Improvements *Updated the Frontier League Map pool to replace Jade and Match Point with ASL Season 5 maps Transistor and Gladiator. *Red vs Blue is now the default player colors for Top vs Bottom multiplayer 1v1 games. *Optimized Battle.net player profile performance. *Streamlined basic chat command help by listing all available commands when the user types /help. *Multiplayer setting including the game name, map file, game type, teams, speed, and turn rate are now preserved even after a player re-logs. Bug Fixes *Fixed a crash that was intermittently happening upon launch. *Fix for player receiving “Error# 112 Storm Error” after attempting to load saved custom games. *Character data such as time played, and overall stats were carrying over if players created profiles using the same name in different regions. 1.21.4 Features and Improvements *As part of StarCraft's 20th-anniversary celebration, we’ve added another unique console to Remastered. The skin can be enabled via the game options menu. We really hope you enjoy it, and we thank you for your continual support over the last 20 years. https://starcraft2.com/en-us/sc20 *Added Turn-Rate 20 and 24 support *Optimized performance of the interface elements for Gateway, Registry, Ranked Info, and Leaderboard Screens. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue causing ranked matches to frequently fail and re-queue. *Crashes occurring during the join game process. *Mac oversized cursor on Retina displays. *Turn rate not displaying *Fixed an issue where typing in Japanese and Traditional Chinese would cause a disconnect. *Removed the Linked Profile option from the UI. 1.21.3 Features & Improvements *Updated the global matchmaking algorithm to heavily favor more latency performant matchups. Join the conversation here: https://us.battle.net/forums/en/starcraft/topic/20761596714 *Revised custom game map distribution with cloud support. peer-to-peer downloads will only occur if the player is unable to obtain the map via the cloud. *Optimized custom game packet re-sending if we detect poor connectivity between players. *Revamped the lobby latency display bars to more accurately represent latency between players. For additional information please see the following post: https://us.battle.net/forums/en/starcraft/topic/20761696799 *Added dynamic turn rate support for custom games. DTR is now the first option on the turn rate slider. *Optimized the performance of the matchmaking game results screen. *Doubled the CCMU bullet limits to 400. *Additional EUD map support *Added the following characters to the allowed rebindable hotkeys: ' ; . , \ [ ] Bug Fixes *The /f la command now displays the current User that is logged in rather than combing both the previous and the current Users' friends. *Improved stun support to prioritize proxy if it detects lower latency over direct connection. *Changed stun to retry if fails to recv packets after timeout 1.21.2 Features & Improvements *In our continual effort towards improving network latency we have implemented STUN NAT 2 support. This should drastically decrease the amount of people being proxied, so most players will no longer need to tinker with their router settings to forward port 6112. *Once again we’ve updated our turn rate algorithm. It now determines the most optimal starting turn rate rather than starting at 16. *Turn rate will now be displayed in the top left corner of the screen. Ctrl+Alt+T can toggle the feature on and off. *FPS can now be toggled with Ctrl+Alt+F. *Various improvements and bug fixes in the EUD emulator including support for additional maps. 1.21.1 Features & Improvements *Expanded EUD support to additional maps *Improved latency for matchmaking games by preferring hosts that are not proxied Bug Fixes ;General *EUD map Random Tower Defense will allow max players ;Battle.net *The Chat Menu will only display one BattleTagID after sending multiple whispers to the same Player *Fixed /users and the message of the day stats *Fixed /ignore ;Compatibility *Fixed an issue with Mac retina displays where the game would open in a very small window *Fixed an issue where integrated Intel Graphics cards were not displaying certain sprites correctly. 1.21.0 Features & Improvements EUD *Added an EUD “Extended Unit Death” emulator that supports hundreds of EUD offsets for custom maps. This is something that we have been very excited to deliver for StarCraft Remastered and hope you all really enjoy it. For additional information on EUD please visit our blog: (Link) CCMU “Cannot Create More Units” *Brood War enthusiasts can rejoice in the glory that is updated CCMU variables. We have raised the limits of sprites & bullets that can be spawned in game! Additionally, we have added an option while creating a game that allows players to adjust the CCMU limits back to their original limitations. Map Pool *Updated the current ladder map pool in the Frontier League to: **CircuitBreakers1.0 **Fighting Spirt **Match Point **Longinus **New Jade **Tau Cross **Destination Turn-Rate *We have updated our turn rate algorithm to be smarter and better than ever. The new system is more meticulous at determining if the turn rate needs to be lowered and will even increase it. Replays *Players can now view their own replays from the profile screen. Bug Fixes ;General *Changes made for Game Speed, Key Scroll Speed or Mouse Scroll Speed should now persist after patches. *Pressing U now only toggles replay speed after Alt+Tabbing in and out of the Replay session. *The + and = symbols are now working correctly within chat. ;Battle.net */where and /whois commands are now working correctly for those that are Blizzard friends and non Blizzard friends. *Fixed an issue where some player and race settings couldn't be changed in the Single Player lobby. *Players that navigate rapidly through the client menus will no longer hit a black screen state. ;Compatibility *Fixed a crash on Mac occurring when joining a Multiplayer custom game. ;Known Issues *Save game is disabled for EUD maps *Replays will not be saved for EUD maps *A big majority of EUD maps are supported except for maps that change the SCR graphics Category:StarCraft updates